


Good Little Pet

by foxesbox



Category: jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Blowjobs, Cock Warming, M/M, Pet Names, Praise, Punishment, Rewards, Riding, Slapping, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Anti won't shut up and Henrik is fed up with it. Maybe being a cock-warmer could keep the bratty ego quiet.





	Good Little Pet

Anti had been a brat all day and Henrik was tired of it. The glitchy ego had been whining, hanging all over the doctor, disrupting his work, being distracting all day - Henrik wanted that to stop.

Henrik stood up, a dark look to his face. Anti continued whining, trailing a finger down Henrik's chest.

"C'mon Doc, you know you wanna play-"

Anti's words were cut off when Henrik raised his hand and slapped Anti hard across the face, earning a gasp in return. He grabbed Anti by the shirt collar and stormed back over to his desk, sitting down.

"On your knees. Now," He growled. Anti instantly dropped down in front of the doctor, shaking with excitement and Henrik tugged down his pants and boxers, freeing his cock.

"Oh, thank you, Doc-"

He was once again cut off with a growl and a harsh tug on his hair. "Shut up. This isn't a treat. You're going to keep my cock warm until I'm done with my paperwork. If you can be a good slut for me until then, I might reward you. If not... Well, you know what will happen."

Anti whined and pouted. "That's not fair! I wanna play!"

Henrik tugged his hair again, harder. Anti whimpered and rolled his hips up against the air desperately. "Are you arguing with me, pet?" He asked.

Anti shook his head obediently. "N-No, sir. Of course not."

Henrik guided Anti's mouth towards his cock, humming happily at the wet, familiar warmth that surrounded him. His cock twitched at the feeling and he fought back the urge the fuck Anti's mouth. This was a punishment and Anti had to learn.

Henrik worked on his papers, taking his sweet time doing so just to further wind Anti up. His cock would twitch slightly whenever Anti would shift, or swallow around him, or make a soft noise. It took a lot of strength for Henrik to get through his papers without making the most of the desperate sub under his desk.

He finally got through everything and put his pen down, sitting back in his chair and looking down at Anti, who looked up at him with a needy look in his eyes. He pulled Anti off of his cock and used his other hand to swipe a thumb over Anti's bottom lip.

"You did it, pet~" He purred.

"Y-Yes, sir. I did," Anti replied softly, which was very usual for the ego.

"Do you think you deserve a reward?"

Anti nodded eagerly. "Oh please, sir!"

Henrik smirked and gave a quick tug to Anti's hair. "Alright then. What would you like?"

"I want to suck your cock, sir," Anti said, leaning forward and giving a small lick to the head of Henrik's cock. "I wanna make you feel good. Please, sir, please let me make you feel good~"

Henrik found it almost impossible to say no, seeing the hungry look on Anti's face, hearing the desperation in his voice- Fuck. He nodded and pulled Anti back towards his cock, the glitching ego happily taking it back into his mouth, all the way to the base. He moaned happily and pulled off with a pop before licking from the base to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head before taking it all back in again.

Anti's mouth was warm and wet, his tongue eagerly lapping up every drop of pre, a small amount of drool on his lips as he looked up at Henrik. The doctor roughly rolled his hips up into Anti's mouth, grateful of the fact that he didn't have a gag reflex.

Anti pulled off for a second, his hand wrapping around Henrik's cock as he sucks on the head, whimpering and moaning, his own hips twitching and his cock leaking in his boxers.

"S-Sir?" He whined, his cheeks dark.

"Yes, pet?" Henrik asked. His voice sounded rough, deeper almost.

"Can you please fuck me?"

Henrik grinned and pulled Anti up, helping the ego out of his own pants and boxers, before pulling him onto his lap.

"Do you need prepping?"

Anti shook his head and looked away. "Did it earlier, sir. Just want you to fuck me~"

Henrik nodded, grabbing the lube he kept in the desk drawer to prepare himself quickly. He took hold of Anti's hips, lining himself up before pulling Anti down onto his cock. Anti's own cock twitched and leaked pre as he held onto Henrik.

It took a little adjusting, but soon enough Henrik had Anti bouncing on his cock. He was twitching and moaning and begging Henrik for more which Henrik gladly gave him. The doctor wrapped his hand around Anti's cock, moving in time with Anti's bouncing.

"O-Oh fuck- S-Sir- Henrik, please!-"

Henrik growled and moved his hand faster. "Go on, pet. Be a good boy for me."

Anti whimpered and Henrik felt Anti clench around him as he came, eyes squeezing shut as he let out a string of curse words. Henrik took control of moving, thrusting up into Anti harder and faster as he felt his own orgasm draw closer. He came soon after, panting and moaning.

Anti his his face against Henrik's neck, whining softly. "I wish that'd gone on for longer.."

Henrik just smiled, arms wrapping around his partner. "Well, maybe if you're a good boy, I'll make you cum more next time."

Anti smiled giddily and nodded. "I'd like that."


End file.
